


[Podfic] Lost as a Light is Lost in Light

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire doesn’t consider being released from possession an escape or a mercy. She’s never had anything like Castiel in her life, and she doesn’t know how to continue as purely human.</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lost as a Light is Lost in Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost as a Light Is Lost in Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390065) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> "Although this fic doesn’t contain actual self-harm, deliberate or accidental, it does contain some highly risky behaviors which might be triggering and which are treated within the story as dangerous/alarming—please read with caution, or not at all, if you suspect this may be a problem."

****

cover art by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

**Title:** [Lost as a Light is Lost in Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390065)

**Author:** [nonisland](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Claire doesn’t consider being released from possession an escape or a mercy. She’s never had anything like Castiel in her life, and she doesn’t know how to continue as purely human._ _

**Length:** 5 mins

**Notes:** Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Lost%20as%20a%20Light%20is%20Lost%20in%20Light.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Lost%20as%20a%20Light%20is%20Lost%20in%20Light.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
